


A.I.A

by GrimReaperlover11



Series: Broken Hearts, Broken Psyche [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AI chips, AI programs, Aged-Up Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artificial Intelligence, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Canonical Character Death, Caring Stiles Stilinski, Character Death, Dead Peter Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Framed Derek Hale, Happy Ending, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, I have no regrets, Kneeling, M/M, Master Stiles Stilinski, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mild Mind Control, Mind Control, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner Derek Hale, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Recluse Stiles Stilinski, Sad Derek Hale, Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski, Servant Derek Hale, Shameless Smut, Slave Derek Hale, Slavery, Slow Burn, Sterek Bingo 2020, Stiles Starts out as a jerk, Stiles doesnt know what to do, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Whump, soft Derek Hale, this is sin, whump derek hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: *read Prologue*Derek is given to Stiles as his A.I.A (Artificial Intelligence Assistant)Stiles has no clue what to do with the man he is now in control of
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani/Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Broken Hearts, Broken Psyche [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498754
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	1. A.I.A

**Author's Note:**

> STEREK BINGO 2020, Prompt; AI

**Prologue**

_ In the near future, as an attempt to free up space in jails the government has started a program that implements the usage of AI chips, these chips contain an AI program that renders pairs with a controller chip. These AI chips are implanted into a prisoners brain stem effectively making them subservient to the one bearing the controller chip. The prisoners are referred to as A.I.A and are used for various tasks such as assistants, housekeepers, waiters, and even caretakers.  _

_ The prisoners are picked at random to participate in the program however once they are selected any number of people can apply to take them on and become their controller.  _

_ This is one such story of a controller and his defective AI _

  
  
  


Derek Hale sat on the edge of the cot in his cell. He was hunched over his with his elbows resting on his knees. Rubbing his hands together to try to steele his nerves proved to be unsuccessful. Footsteps approaching caught his attention. Raising his gaze he found three men standing on the other side of the bars. “Derek Hale,” the man in the middle said. He was older than the other two but looked just as intimidating despite him not carrying a weapon like his compatriots. “My name is Noah Stilinski, but you will address me as sir, failure to do will result in a rather brutal punishment is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Derek said. 

“Good, now stand up and approach the bars, insert your wrists through this slot and you will be cuffed.” Derek moved to follow the command. As the cuffs around his wrists were secured he stepped back when the cell door slid open. The two men with weapons entered and trained their guns on him. Noah knelt down and attached a set of cuffs with a chain between them to his ankles, allowing him to walk but in a shuffle like manner. Rising to his feet Noah grabbed hold of Derek’s bicep and quietly led him out of the cell and down a hall. 

Derek lost count of how many times they had turned but eventually they came to a stop outside a room. Questions ran through his head but he was afraid to ask in fear of being beaten or shot by his guards. Noah slid a key card over a reader and the door opened. Inside two D-rings hung from the ceiling along with a single one embedded in the floor. He was led to stand between them and immediately he felt panic flood through his body. Before he knew what was happening his wrists were uncuffed and each one was chained to the rings in the ceiling. The chain between his ankles was secured to the floor preventing him from moving. Noah stepped away from him and nodded before turning to the door. 

“Permission to speak sir?” Derek asked in a trembling voice. 

Noah turned back to him and nodded. “Granted,” 

“What is going to happen to me sir? The fear in his voice was obvious and for a moment he noticed Noah’s expression soften. 

“Well, your becoming an A.I.A, an Artificial Intelligence Assistant.” Derek’s eyes widened. He had heard stories about them but never thought he would become a mindless slave that the chips turned one into. Hanging his head he fought back tears. The memory of the gavel coming down signalling the end to his trial played in his head. The words “We find the defendant guilty” along with it. How could they think he was guilty of killing his family, he loved his family more than he loved himself, he would never hurt them. Sad thing was he knew exactly who had but they never believed him. Now here he was paying for her crimes and being punished for her actions. 

He was ripped from his thoughts by the door opening, a man in a lab coat entered. In his hand he carried a metallic gun with a cylindrical tube. “Ahh Mr Hale,” he said with a forced smile. “I am Dr. Geyer, but you will refer to me as Doctor, for the duration of your time in this room with me is that understood?” 

“Yes Doctor,” Derek forced before returning to hanging his head. 

“Good, now I am sure that Mr. Stilinski explained what you are about to become so there is no need for any more explanations. Please remain still as I inject the A.I chip into your neck and check to make sure it is secured properly.” the doctor requested before moving to stand behind him. 

He let out a whimper as a quick but sharp prick registered in his mind stemming from his neck. “Very good Mr. Hale,” Dr. Geyer praised. A beat of silence and then he cheered “the chip is secured,” he announced. 

“Good, because we are slightly behind schedule on his delivery,” Noah said to the doctor before turning to Derek. “You have already been assigned to your controller but until we get to his house I have temporary control of you, the chip should already be transmitting neural messages to your brain making you compliant, you may also feel light headed, this is normal and expected.” the funny thing was Derek didn't feel any of these sensations, his mind was clear and sharp, he didn't feel nauseous at all. 

‘Is the chip defective?’ he thought to himself ‘no, they would have noticed the chip being defective before injecting him with it...right?’ before he could continue to question it he felt the cuffs around his wrists and ankles be undone. “Follow me,” Noah ordered. 

Before he could process what was happening Derek felt his legs moving after the man. Apparently the subservient aspect of the chip still functioned normally. 

He was led down the halls, following even more twists and turns until Noah opened a door unleashing a flash of sunlight directly into Derek’s eyes. The man led him to a black Tahoe. Noah opened the back passenger door and ordered him to get in and buckle up. Derek felt as his body followed every command to the letter. Once Noah was in the driver seat they pulled out of the parking lot of the prison. Derek figured that he should feel happy about being out of prison but he couldn't help but feel dread at basically being turned into a slave, forced to follow someone’s commands without question. 

As they were driving Noah suddenly spoke up. “I said you already have a controller assigned and I meant it. The thing is, he is my son, Stiles. Originally your folk are bid on by people but because I happen to have a few friends who run the program including Dr. Geyer I was able to get you auto assigned to him, he needs all the help he can get but he's too proud of himself and kind to ask for it.” Derek understood being too proud to ask for help, he used to do it all the time when his family was alive, his mother always telling him that being too proud to ask for help was a fatal flaw. “Do you have any questions Derek?” Noah asked suddenly. 

“Why me sir?” Derek asked 

“Well I read your file, figured you might be lonely so I figured you'd be perfect for Stiles, he gets lonely too especially with his mom being gone, it still hits him even now.” Derek could understand that. He had witnessed his grandmother pass away and it still hurt even to this day.” for the rest of the drive neither him nor Noah spoke. 

It was getting dark when they pulled off onto a dirt road leading into the woods. It reminded him of his own drive to his old house. After a few minutes a two story house appeared, the lights were on meaning someone was home. “Welcome to your new home,” Noah said as he parked the car and exited the vehicle. He opened Derek’s door and led him up the porch steps to the front door. After a few knocks it opened to reveal a lean built man with curly dark hair and moles sporadically placed on his face. ‘This must be Stiles’ Derek thought to himself. 

“Dad?” the man said looking to Noah before he noticed Derek. “You brought company,” his pitch intended as a question, stepping aside letting them in. Noah shook his head.

“Actually I'm just here to drop him off, Stiles say hello to Derek Hale,” 

“Derek Hale!!!??” Stiles exclaimed, taking a large step back. “You mean the Derek Hale who killed his entire family in their house? That Derek Hale?” this caused Derek to flinch and avert his look, if Noah had not been holding onto his shoulder he would have bolted from the house. 

“Yes, that Derek Hale, but..” the older man sighed. “Look Stiles, he was made into an A.I.A just today, I managed to get him assigned to you so like I said, I'm dropping him off here for you,” 

“Why would you get him assigned to me?”

“Because despite what you think I can see that you are lonely Stiles, you live in the middle of the woods for heaven's sake,” Noah exclaimed waving an arm around as if gesturing to the dense forest around them. 

“I can't take him back so this  _ is _ happening now turn around so I can inject the controlling chip.” 

Stiles slowly turned around.. He winced as his father inserted the syringe into his neck. After a second Noah pulled the needle out and turned his son to face him. “Now, he may have to listen to you but I still want you to be careful ok?”

“I will dad, I was raised by you, I was taught to be paranoid about practically everything.” his father rolls his eyes before turning and walking out the door

Derek stands there for a moment while Stiles looks him over. “Go wait on the couch for me, I'll get us both something to drink,” he orders as he turns and walks away. Derek finds himself moving to the leather couch, once he sits down he feels his body relax. Looking around he spots a bookshelf filled to the brim with novels and encyclopedias and other texts. A few seconds later Stiles comes back into the room carrying glasses of water. 

“So your the crazy psycho killer who killed his entire family while they slept?” Derek flinches at his words. He waves away the offered glass of water and shrinks in on himself. “I didn't kill them,” Derek says, almost a whisper but still loud enough for Stiles to hear him. 

“That's  _ exactly _ what a crazy psycho killer would say,” this time Derek can feel the wall break. Tears begin streaming down his face. This catches Stiles off guard. “Whoa whoa whoa, why the waterworks?”

“Please..can I just be alone?” Derek asks with a broken sob. Stiles raises a brow as he leans over to look directly at the man’s face. Seeing pure heartbreak and anguish he nods. “Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house and then show you to your room.” 

“Thank you sir,” Derek says. Normally he wouldn't call someone so young  _ sir _ but he figures it's the program from the chip feeding him the instinct. 

\---

Overall the house is quite large for someone to be living alone in, which Derek figures is why Noah arranged for Derek to be assigned to him. As they came to a stop outside a white door Stiles opened and ushered him inside. It had grey walls, a queen sized bed with white bed sheets. In the corner stood a dresser and opposite the bed a walk in closet. “It's not much but it's the only guest room I really have,” Stiles said. He then noticed the orange prison jumpsuit that Derek was still wearing. “I'll go shopping tomorrow to get you new clothes, you just..” he paused again to observe Derek's face, the A.I.A still looked like a kicked puppy but he said nothing of the sort. “Get some sleep and we can discuss everything tomorrow,” 

“Yes sir,” Derek replied, before Stiles knew what was happening Derek undid a few buttons on the jumpsuit and slid out of it leaving him wearing only a pair of white boxers. He felt a blush spread across his face, he quickly spun and moved out of the room. 

Derek sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before finally he slipped under the covers.

This however proved to be impossible, years of sleeping on a stiff bed with barely a blanket made sleeping on the queen sized mattress with the plush comforter feel like he was being swallowed. Grabbing a pillow he laid out on the floor, sleep quickly claiming him.

\---

Stiles opened the folder containing Derek’s file, attached was his mugshot. Stiles had to admit, he was quite the looker. The stubble was close cropped and well maintained, his hair spiked, giving him that bad boy look. However his expression was that of fear and sadness. “Well he did just kill his family,” Stiles said to himself. As he flipped through the papers he came to the document regarding his chip implantation. 

_ Chip implanted by Dr. David Geyer at 3:47 pm Tuesday July 18th. Chip implantation was monitored and observed by Sheriff Noah Stilinski of Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department.  _

Below that Stiles read further. 

_ Subject Derek James Hale assigned as A.I.A to Mieczysław ‘Stiles’ Stilinski _

Huffing Stiles flipped back to the front of the file and began to reread everything about Derek. 

Half way through he was unable to keep his eyes open and fell asleep with his head resting on the open folder. 


	2. Finding Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes Derek shopping for clothes and then reveals his plan to let Derek out of the house

Derek woke up with minor pain in his neck. Sitting up he lifted his hand and began massaging at the affected area. After a few moments the soreness dulled. Standing to his feet he exited the bedroom and thought it best he begin working on breakfast. As he descended the stairs he was surprised to see Stiles slumped over at the dinner table. His head resting on an open folder. Slowly approaching the sleeping man he chanced a peak at the file. He frowned once he was noticed it was his file including his criminal record. Mustering his courage he gently nudged Stiles awake. The other man jerked awake frantically shaking his head every which way to determine where he was. One his eyes landed on Derek he settled slightly. He looked down at the file in front of him before looking back at Derek with knowing eyes. “I was looking through your file last night to get background on you so we aren't total strangers.” Derek said nothing as he turned away and moved to the fridge. Assessing the contents he settled on the fact that there wasn't much in stock. He did however find enough ingredients to make breakfast wraps. 

“I don't care that you went through my file St..Sir,” he corrected himself. “I just don't like the fact that they put lies in it.” he responds as he begins mincing the cut up pieces of meat for the wraps. 

“I know you say that you didn't kill your family Derek, but all the evidence says that you did, the sooner you accept that the easier this will be.” Stiles hates the words as soon as he says them. Derek whirls on him. 

“EASY?” he shouts. “Nothing about this is easy, I didn't kill my family, I don't give a damn if you don't believe me, living with the fact that society thinks I killed my family isn’t easy. Being put in prison for a crime I didn't commit wasn't easy,” Derek says as he begins taking steps toward Stiles. “Surviving in a place full of  _ actual  _ murderers and rapists wasn't easy,” he is halfway to Stiles and radiating anger. “So don't you tell me what is easy when you have no idea what I have been through,” he goes to take another step but as he does Stiles lets out a breath. 

“Stop,” immediately Derek freezes in place. Stiles takes a step back to put distance between them. Taking a few breaths he turns away from Derek. “Your right, I don't know what you have been through, but you don't know what  _ I _ have been through,” he counters. “So before you go on this whole ‘woe is me’ campaign think about that fact that some of us may have gone through shitty times in our lives.” he turns back to Derek. “I don't care what you say, your file says you killed your family so that's what I am going to believe until given substantial proof that says otherwise.” he pauses and shakes his head. “Finish breakfast and bring it to my office, it's next to my bedroom.” he says before turning and walking away. 

Derek has to admit, though he hates that Stiles used his damn chip commands against him, he can't really blame him. Derek wasn't exactly sure what he would have done had he gotten any closer to Stiles. As he carries out the latest command of finishing the breakfast wraps he feels shame bubble in his stomach. His mother would be upset with him for assuming that he is the only one to go through bad times in his life. As he plates the food and carries it up the stairs he already is thinking of ways to apologize to Stiles. Entering the office he finds Stiles sitting at his desk with a binder open, he is scribbling away but what he is writing Derek does not know. 

Setting the plate of food on the edge of the desk Derek drops to his knees and bows his head. “I'm sorry...how I acted wasn't appropriate. I shouldn't have assumed that you haven’t had your own bad experiences, please forgive me, Sir.” Stiles says nothing but eyes the kneeling A.I.A . with a raised brow. Letting out a sigh he rakes a hand over his face. “You don't need to apologies Derek, and you don't’ need to kneel to me,” he says causing Derek to raise his head to look at Stiles with a look of surprise. “I'm going to be honest with you, I never agreed with the whole ‘implanting chips containing an artificial intelligence program into a human that takes away their free will, it's legit slavery and America was supposed to have done away with that a while ago.” Derek feels shock make its way through his body. “It's actually why I got my law degree, to try to find a way to abolish it but so far no luck.” 

“So you’re a lawyer?” Derek blurts out, Stiles smiles but shakes his head. 

“Nah, I'm a school teacher, I just have a law degree because like I said, I want to try to abolish the whole A.I.A program. Not that I don't agree with making prisoners pay service back to the community because I'm totally behind that, but the whole chip implant making them listen to the commands of another person is legit just a modernized slavery.” Derek nods at this and rises to his feet. Without a word he goes to exit the office but as he makes it to the threshold Stiles calls out to him. “Be ready to go out into society, we need to get you clothes, the whole prison jumpsuit is not going to be able to last.” Derek nods and silently leaves. He doesn't exactly know how to prepare himself for going out to clothes shopping, the only clothing he has is the current jumpsuit, undershirt, and thin white boxers that he has worn since being in prison. 

\---

Stiles and him are now driving out into town and he can feel his anxiety rise. He hasn't been out into the world for almost six years. 

As they pull into a parking spot in front of a clothing store Stiles turns to him. “Now I know most people don't get any practical clothes for their A.I.A. but that's not going to be me, we are going to get you real clothes, I'm talking, jeans, shirts, shorts, a jacket..the whole works, understood?”

Derek nods. “Yes Sir,” Stiles pauses a moment before nodding back and climbing out of his jeep. Derek follows suit and together they enter the building full of people. 

Stiles, as it turns out, is a easy person to shop with, he allows Derek to try on numerous pieces of clothing before they finally settle on which ones to get, at the end of the shopping spree they walk out with packages of underwear, briefs, boxer briefs, and boxers respectively because Stiles jokes that ‘one can never have enough’ six pairs of jeans and six pairs of shorts with 12 shirts, and two packages of socks, and the promise that should they need more clothes they can always order online.

Stiles decides that it is a good idea to have lunch so ignoring Derek’s questions about where they are going he parks out front of a small diner. Leading the older man inside Stiles finds them a booth. As they sit across from each other Derek looks down at his hands. The waitress comes over and takes their orders, Stiles ordering a bacon cheeseburger with curly fries and a chocolate shake. Derek however orders a glass of water, a regular hamburger and fries before looking back down at his hands. Stiles however seems concerned. As the waitress walks away Stiles sends Derek a raised brow. 

“I know for a fact that a single hamburger, fries and a water are not going to fill you up,” this causes the older man to shrug. “Didn't want you to spend so much money on me,” Stiles watches him for a moment before shaking his head. “It would have been no problem Derek, I'm going to let it go this time but next time we are out like this please, order something that is going to fill you up, not some basic stuff off the menu.” Derek gives him a nod but Stiles knows it's only to appease him. 

\---

Once they arrive back home Derek sets to work on putting his newly bought clothes in the closet in his room. Once he is finished he goes downstairs to find Stiles sitting on the couch watching tv. His controller notices him and offers a small smile. “Do you wanna watch a movie?” Derek pauses for a moment before nodding. He takes his place on the opposite side of the couch with as much distance as he can. As the movie progresses none of them speak however once the movie is over Stiles lets out a sigh. “Tomorrow I have to work, and I want to trust you to stay here but I know you want to leave and because you have your faulty chip” Derek bows his head at this. “So I have no choice but to bring you to work with me.” Derek nods. 

“I understand, I promise I will try not to hinder you from teaching,” Derek assures as he continues to avoid Stiles’ gaze. 

He stands and leaves the living room to go upstairs and lay on his bed. He should feel excited about being out of the house but at the same time he is nervous, he's going to be around children, innocent children who have never met someone like him. A man who has witnessed horrible things in his life and honestly he is nervous that they may pick up on his baggage and point it out. Letting out a sigh he closes his eyes and let's sleep find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and supporting, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! if you did leave a comment about your thoughts and predictions!!
> 
> the next chapter will be posted Friday.
> 
> All of your support is greatly appreciated and cherished thanks again so much
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim


	3. Working with What You Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek begins helping Stiles as his teachers assistant, though this comes with a few hardships but in the end it strikes up Stiles' curiosity

Derek woke up the next morning to the sound of someone rummaging around the kitchen. Taking a second to remember that he was living with Stiles he climbed out of the bed, after he was dressed in the pair of black jeans that Stiles had bought him along with a button up shirt, he knew today Stiles would take him to his job at the school so he knew he would have to dress his best, lest his controller be looked down on. It was weird, Derek knew that he should despise Stiles for being his controller, having the ability to tell him to do whatever he wished, but he just couldn't find it in himself to hold such a negative emotion for the man. Sighing to himself Derek exits the bedroom and makes his way downstairs into the kitchen where he finds Stiles plating waffles. 

“Morning Sir,” he says as he takes the plate Stiles offers him. 

“Good morning Derek,” the other man responds without so much as a glance at him, instead focusing on pouring syrup on his own stack of waffles. Once he's finished he clears his throat. “So I don't know if I told you but I teach highschoolers, so you should start mentally preparing for that,” Derek nods at the thought of entering a high school. He never finished high school since he was thrown into prison. 

Once both men were finished they piled into Stiles’ jeep and began their drive away from the house. Neither one of them spoke the entire way but occasionally Stiles would send a glance over to Derek before quickly returning his eyes to the road. He thought he was being sneaky but the other man was fully aware and internally smiled. 

\---

Pulling into the school Stiles ignored the looks that his colleagues sent him as he walked with Derek a step behind him. His head slightly bowed in the obvious sign of an assistant’s submission. Entering his classroom he sets his briefcase on his desk he then turns to Derek. “So like I said, I already looked through your file so I know you weren't able to finish school and that's totally fine, I teach history with a study hall during fourth period lunch,” Derek nods at the information. “I don't really have anything for you to do while I'm with a class,” Stiles admits rubbing the back of his neck. “So I'll probably just ask that you help students where you can, and if I need something from the printer or delivered to the office,” again Derek nods. He has no choice but he feels honored that Stiles would allow him to work with the students. He pulls a chair up besides Stiles’ desk and sits down. 

An hour passes before the first few kids begin to enter, each raising a brow once they notice Derek but they don't say anything. Once the last of the class enters however and the bell rings Stiles stands in front of the room and looks around at all his students. 

“Good Morning class, today we will be covering the ancient greek period, this including their beliefs, their activities, traditions and their social status with their neighboring countries.” he pauses to make sure that the class processes this before nodding. “Now, to address the elephant in the room,” he looks to Derek and nods. As if he read his controller's mind Derek stands and moves to stand next to Stiles. “Everyone, this is Derek, he is my A.I.A, he will be acting as my teaching assistant. I expect you to respect him as you would me no matter his status, and please refrain from asking questions.” he pauses for a moment before adding. “And keep your hands to yourselves,” when he sees how the female students seem to fawn over Derek. In the back of his mind Stiles understands their reasoning but he keeps it in the back of his mind. He nods again to Derek and watches as the man returns to his seat. Clapping his hands together Stiles begins the lesson. 

\---

Derek wishes his high school teachers had been like Stiles, the man who controls his every move makes learning fun in a way that it only seems natural for him. For the most part his students are invested in his lectures that involve rapid, flamboyant hand gestures, however Derek does notice how a few of the students will occasionally send him glances. Mainly it's the girls who bat their eyelashes and smile at him, but occasionally one of the guys will glance to him with a curious and observing expression. Once Stiles assigns the classwork the man takes a seat at his desk next to Derek and begins typing away on his computer. Derek just sits there. 

“Mr. Stilinski, I have a question.” a girl calls out to him. Said man glances to Derek who nods. He knew enough about the Greek history that he would be able to help. Rising to his feet the A.I.A. approaches the girl. Sitting in an empty seat next to her he notices that he is on the opposite side of the rather large class from Stiles, he manages to calm his nerves just as the girl asks her question. 

“So it says here,” she points to her textbook, “that the Greeks would treat each stranger who came to their door as if they were like family, why would they do that?” she asks.

Derek internally smiles to himself because he remembers learning about the whole idea behind why the Greeks would do this. “Well in ancient times,” he begins. “The Greeks worshiped numerous gods who they believed would come down to earth every once in a while and walk among them. This put the Greeks on their toes because they were afraid of offending the gods so they would treat every guest as if they were family in case it was actually a god testing them.” he explains. The girl nods and scribbles down on her notepad that is next to her book. 

He is just about to stand when he hears it. “If you were to come over to my house I would treat you like a God,” freezing in place he slowly looks toward the origin of the voice. A girl with auburn hair smiles back at him. “I’d worship your body cause damn, you just might be a an  _ actual _ god,” Derek feels his heart quicken. 

“Nah, he ain't no God,” another voice whispers, this coming from a boy wearing a letter-man jacket. “He Mr. Stilinski’s bitch,” the word makes Derek flinch slightly. “I bet he brought him here to  _ assist _ him under the desk if you catch my drift,” the boy winks. “Bet he bends over whenever Mr. Stilinski looks at him,” Derek feels his hands get clammy but doesn’t move or speak. The girl however who he helped has something to say. “Why don't you shut the fuck up!” her voice cutting through the quiet room. Derek notices how Stiles looks away from his computer to her. 

“Miss. Myers,” he says with a scowl. “Please stay after class.” The girl looks at him with wide eyes and glances to Derek who gives a sympathetic look. “Yes Mr Stilinski,” she mumbles, Derek can see the oncoming tears and feels his heart clench. “Derek come here,” the command taking effect the man feels his body move without his permission toward Stiles. Stiles gestures to his chair and he takes a seat hating himself for not saying something in the girl’s defense. 

\---

Once the bell rings Derek watches as the class gathers their things and leaves...all except the girl. She stands to her feet and slowly approaches Stiles’ desk with a bowed head, Derek can practically smell the sadness coming from her. “Trinity, I have to know, why did you swear?” Stiles asks with a neutral expression. 

The girl-Trinity, Derek corrects himself, takes a deep breath. 

“They were-” she begins but Derek butts in.

“She was defending me Sir,” this causes Stiles to give him a shocked and confused expression. 

‘Explain,” he says to Derek.

“After I finished helping Miss Myers with her question the other students..they,” he pauses and looks into his lap. “They were joking how you only brought me here to  _ serve _ you sexually..how I bend over willingly for you,” this causes Stiles to let out a sharp intake of breath. “Miss Myers was only defending the last remaining sliver of honor I have left.” Derek continues to stare into his lap. 

“I see,” Stiles says after a moment. This causes Derek to raise his gaze but his controller looks away to Trinity. “Trinity, I'm sorry for calling you out like that..I want to thank you for defending Derek..it means alot that you would do it and obviously it meant alot to Derek,” he smiles causing Trinity to return the expression. “I understand he is an A.I.A but that doesn’t mean he should be treated like how they were speaking.” Stiles nods and Derek feels a pang of gratitude in his heart for her. “I agree, and for that I would like you to work with Derek from now on, sure I will help if it gets where Derek himself has questions but I think the two of you would be good working together, you can teach him social skills and he can help you with your work,” Stiles winks to his assistant when he mentions her helping his social skills. Trinity smiles at her teacher and nods. 

“Good, now I have held you over long enough, I'll email your teacher to excuse your lateness.” she nods her thanks and leaves just as the bell rings. Stiles says nothing to Derek as he gets up to redo the entire introduction to the new group of students. 

For the rest of the day when a student asks a question Stiles goes to help himself instead of having Derek do it. 

Now that the day is over and they are sitting in the classroom alone Stiles typing on his computer Derek shuts the door and can't help but say “I'm sorry,” this catches Stiles attention. 

“For?” 

“I was a distraction to the first class, it...it won't happen again,” he promises as he goes to kneel next to his controller. Stiles raises a brow and sighs. 

“Derek, you don't need to kneel, even out in public.” Derek doesn't move so Stiles lets out another sigh and moves on. “I'm not mad at you for being insulted, I'm mad at the students who did it. I'm mad at you for not saying something when it happened. “You should have stood up for yourself.” 

“I  _ can't _ Stiles,” he whispers the name as if he is afraid of someone hearing him and coming in to berate him...for the most part he  _ is _ . “I can't just stand up for myself against a freeman like you want me to, not only could I be punished but so could you..and I would  _ never _ forgive myself if you were punished for my actions.” Derek looks away. After a moment he feels Stiles fingers under his chin lifting his face and gaze so he is looking into his controller’s eyes. “I appreciate the fact you are looking out for me but I  _ can't  _ forgive myself for sitting idly by while you get verbally degraded by  _ my _ students.” he says “so you my permission to appropriately defend yourself from now on, do you understand me?” 

“Yes sir,” Derek answers. 

“Good,” 

\---

For the rest of the week Derek continues to go with Stiles to the school and help out in the class, he mainly is helping Trinity who he finds out has an uncle who has a A.I.A that has always been kind to her ever since she was young. It makes Derek feel a warmth in his chest at the fact that despite his status someone besides Stiles treats him like a human being. He also defends himself from the constant insults and degradation aimed his way from the other students. Telling them that he has no qualms referring them to Stiles, to suggesting extra work to ‘make sure they truly understood the lesson’ he knows that it only makes him look like he is kept on a short leash by Stiles but he has no other option. 

It isn't until his third week of assisting Stiles when a parent is waiting for them in the classroom before school starts. Derek feels his anxiety rise as he glances to Stiles. However his controller is smiling to the parent as if nothing could possibly go wrong. 

“Mrs. Falern, how may I help you this early in the morning?” he asks with a smile on his face. 

‘Well first you can keep that  _ thing _ away from me,” she says with venom in her voice as she sends a glare to Derek. “My son told me that he is your A.I.A. and to be quite frank Mr. Stilinski I'm surprised you thought it wise to bring him around children.” 

“Why shouldn't I bring him to work with me? Derek helps me with my lessons and in fact has been helping the students make sure they understand the lesson while I email other teachers and set up the future lesson plans.” Stiles counters with an even tone.

“I don't care for him to be around my child Mr. Stilinski, he could corrupt my son and next thing I know he is ending just like this animal,” 

“Mrs. Falern I ask that you refrain from insulting Derek, I don't care what you think of him but Derek is a good man,” 

“He's a killer, they should have put him down like the rabid dog he is,” Derek can't help but wince at her words. He averts his gaze to the floor. “Mrs. Falern I suggest you leave before I have you escorted out,” Stiles says with an undertone of anger in his voice. 

“You would really side with him, a criminal, than an innocent woman like me?” she gasps 

“My father is the sheriff Mrs. Falern, in the time of growing up I learned that  _ no one  _ is fully innocent, now I ask you again, leave.” Derek looks up to see her flash a angry expression at his controller and rear back her hand. Just as her palm is about to make contact with Stiles’ face Derek is there to catch it. He levels a glare at the shocked woman. “Mr. Stilinski asked you to leave repeatedly Miss, and now you try to strike him? I can not allow that,” he says with anger in his voice. “I will show you the door,” he adds as he leads her to the door and out into the hallway before closing the door behind her. Once that is finished he moves to kneel at Stiles feet. He doesn’t know why he does it, but every instinct he has is telling him that he should be kneeling before his controller. “I'm sorry Sir, it's because of me that she was unhappy,” hands gently cup his cheek and lift his gaze. “It is not your fault Derek, I do not regret bringing you here or having you be my teacher assistant.” Stiles says. “I enjoy your company, and you are great with Trinity and the other students, don't let one angry parent get in the way of your success.” Derek nods and allows Stiles to help him to his feet.

The school day passes without incident but and the drive home is filled with laughter as they discuss the memories about Mrs. Falern. 

\---

That night after Derek has gone to bed Stiles pulls out his phone and dials his father’s number

“Hey Dad, I need a favor,” 

“What ya need son?” his father asks, curiosity evident in his tone.

“Could you send me everything you have on Derek’s case?”

“Why do you need that?”

“Something doesn’t sit right with me about his situation. Look I know it's odd for me to ask for it but can you just get it to me?”

Silence occupies the other line before he hears his father sigh.

“Yeah, I'll get it to you as soon as I can,”

“Thanks Dad,” Stiles smiles.

“Your welcome..just...be careful,”

“Always,” he promises before hanging up.

  
  


Derek stands around the corner of the living room listening to words his controller says. He feels his heart swell and a tear run down his face before he silently climbs the stairs to his room, a smile plastered on his face as he closes his eyes to let sleep claim him

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed, if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below!!
> 
> Kudos are also greatly appreciated!!
> 
> the next chapter will be posted Friday, I hope you can wait that long
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	4. Figuring Out Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have a fight after Derek acts on his emotions but in the end can they stay mad at each other??

Stiles sat at his desk in his office staring at his computer. He had the news article about the fire that killed Derek’s family pulled up, he had read it at least five times but no matter how many times he looked at the screen he couldn't step away from it. The author of the article spoke about how Derek was a deranged and troubled teenager, how he had pointed the finger at Kate Argent, a woman that Stiles knew to be related to his best friend Scott’s girlfriend Allisoin. The article also spoke about a history with the law though Stiles had looked through Derek’s record and the worst he had done was sped 10 over the speed limit. All in all the article seemed more shady and made up than anything. Looking to the clock he sighed when he saw that it displayed eleven am. Raking his hand over his face he closed out of the browser tabs and turned off his computer. Rising from the chair he slowly made his way up the stairs. Coming to the door to Derek’s room he slowly and quietly opens the door, he smiles to himself when he sees the A.I implanted man sleeping. “I promise you, I will find out what really happened.” 

As he closed the door he missed the smile that slowly spread across Derek’s lips “I believe you Sir,” Derek whispered.

\---

The next morning Stiles was sitting in the living room watching morning cartoons while Derek made breakfast. The two had argued over who would make breakfast but in the end Derek had practically dragged the younger man to the living room stating that it was his way of thanking Stiles for doing all he has for Derek in the time he has owned the A.I.A.

As he sat on the couch there was a knock on the door. “I'll get it,” he called out. Opening the door he smiled when he saw his father carrying a box. “Hey dad,” Stiles stepped aside to allow the older man past. He watched as his father set the box on the table before turning to embrace his son with a hug. Looking over the older Stilinski’s shoulder Stiles noticed that Derek was watching them however realizing he had spotted the A.I.A. quickly looked down to the food. Stepping back from his father he glanced to the box, noting the various folders and tapes inside of it. “That everything?” he whispers, his father nods. 

“Will you be staying for breakfast Sir?” Derek calls out from the kitchen. Noah looks to him and smiles though he shakes his head. “nah , I need to get to the station anyway, but thank you for the offer,” Derek nods and averts his gaze once more. The older Stilinski looks down at his son. “You look after him Stiles, and be careful delving into this,” he pauses for a moment. “When it was going down it seemed strange to me then and it still feels strange to me now.” Stiles nods to his father and walks with him to the door. “I promise I'll be careful, but I don't know dad,” he glances over his shoulder to Derek who is plating food. “I take him to work with me and he does so well with the kids despite them insulting him and treating him like an object, he helps me with my lesson plans of all things...I just can't see how a good man like him would do something so heinous at the young of an age, I refuse to believe it.” his father studied him and nodded. 

“Your a good man Stiles, I'm proud to call you my son.” 

“Thanks Dad,” Stiles replies. He watches his father walk back to his cruiser and drive off before entering back into the house. Upon his re entrance he was given a plate with two omelets and fruit on it. Accepting it with a nod he set the plate next to the box. “So what did you father bring you?” Derek asked, not looking Stiles in the eye. 

“It's just some stuff for a case I'm helping him with, because to my degree he let's me act as another set of eyes.” Stiles hates lying to Derek but he doesn't want to make the man uncomfortable. 

“Stiles..I know this is everything from my case,” Derek sighs causing Stiles to freeze and shoot a surprised look at him. The man keeps his gaze averted. “Look Derek, I know that it really isn’t my place but I…” he pauses to take a breath. “There's something fishy about how your case went down,” Derek smiled at this.

“So you believe me that I didn't kill my family?” Derek asks. 

“I do, from what I have seen with you...I don't see how you could have killed your family Derek, you are a good man.” 

Stiles watched as Derek smiled, though before anything more could be said he felt Derek’s hand cup his chin and pull him into a kiss. Stiles feels his eyebrows shoot skyward as though Derek initiated it the man gives total dominance to Stiles. However Stiles finally managed to get his mind to reboot. He quickly pushes Derek away and turns away him. “Why….why did you do that?” Stiles breaths

“Because…” Derek pauses, trying to find the right wording. “Because you have done so much for me Stiles, you gave me a roof over my head, you don't treat me like a slave even though that's basically what I am..you..” again he pauses causing Stiles to turn to him. “You are literally putting your law degree to go back over my case...do you have any idea how that makes me feel, Stiles I  _ love  _ that feeling..I...I  _ love  _ you,” for a moment Stiles doesn’t say anything but after a pregnant beat of silence he finally speaks 

“You can't love me Derek,” this causes the male to let out a sharp breath.

“And why can’t I?”

“Because Derek you were imprisoned at the age of sixteen, you have been in prison ever since...you don't  _ know _ what love is even like,” Stiles lets out a sigh. “Besides, it's like you said, your my A.I.A. I couldn’t-”

“Couldn't what, fall in love with a man who has a chip implanted in him?” Derek asks with a sharp tone. “We both know that mine is defective Stiles..otherwise I wouldn't be as free willed as I am with you,” his voice starts to rise. “And don't you  _ dare _ tell me that I don't know what love is like, I saw how my parents looked at each other, how they would fight and be at each other’s throats one moment and apologizing and making up the next, how my father would give anything for my mom..I  _ do  _ know what love is,” he insists. “What I don't know is how you can act like this, I thought you were a good person Stiles, but now I see that you are just a reclusive oblivious asshole,” Derek is yelling by this point yet Stiles’ expression remains calm and collected. “You know what? Forget looking over my case, if anything just send me back and let them kill me, it's not like you would care,” his voice quickly drops as he utters these words, he goes to continue but Stiles interrupts him.

“Go to your room,” the order triggers the chip in Derek’s mind leaving the man to find himself walking to the stairs. “Stiles, please don-” 

“Shut up and continue to your room,” Stiles cuts him off. Again the chip forces it's will on Derek and he snaps his mouth shut. As he enters his room he feels his body relax at having carried out an order. He knows technically he could go back downstairs since Stiles never told him to stay in the room but at the same time he doesn't face the man who utilized his chip. For the rest of the morning Derek is left alone in his room. Just after noon Derek hears the doorknob turn from his spot on the window sill. It opens to reveal Stiles looking just as calm and calculating as he did during their fight. 

He takes a seat on Derek’s bed but the older man averts his gaze to stare out the window into the woods. A moment of silence passes between them before Stiles speaks first. “I'm sorry for controlling you,” 

“It's fine Sir,” Derek responds, still looking out the window. “I should have expected that good times don't last forever,” he hears Stiles sigh

“Derek I'm trying here,” he shakes his head. “I shouldn't have said you don't know what love is, that was wrong of me and I'm sorry,” Derek glances at him only to look back out the window, Stiles counts it as progress. “I just...you...you kissed me and I didn't know how to react.” Stiles admits. 

“I kiss you and you react by telling me that I don't know what love is?” Derek quickly rises to his feet giving Stiles an incredulous look. “That's fucked up Stiles, it made me feel like a child.”

“I didn't mean for you to perceive it that way,” Stiles defends but Derek is having none of it. 

“Don't say that Stiles cause then you would be lying, we both know that's exactly how you meant it,” Derek glares. “It doesn’t matter anyway, it won't happen again. I'm going to be the ideal A.I.A. for you,” Derek explains. 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means that even though my chip is defective I’m going to act how every A.I.A should, wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. He drops to his knees in front of Stiles. “So, how may I be of assistance Sir?” to be quite honest Derek wasn't expecting the slap he received from Stiles but despite his cheek hurting he didn't look up at the other man, instead he kept his gaze firmly on the floor. “How fucking dare you,” Stiles says shooting to his feet to tower of the older man. “”I never wanted this Derek, I never wanted you, you're right I am a recluse outside of my work and I loved it, but then my father dropped you at my door and made me your controller, you think I want this? I don’t.” he rakes his hand over his face and sighs. “Everything was fine until you came around,” Derek let out a quiet intake of breath as the words fell on his ears, to hear Stiles say that...it feels like his heart is being ripped to shreds. “I'll go call my dad and see if you can get reassigned,” he turns to walk away but as he nears the threshold he turns back to Derek. “Maybe they will rechip you and get you a proper one,” he exits the room leaving Derek kneeling on the floor with tears falling from his face. After a moment he takes a deep breath as he processes what would happen to him if they did in fact re chip and reassign him. He would be forced to leave Stiles, the freedoms that he currently had would be lost..he would indeed become a slave to his new controller. 

Rising to his feet he bounds down the stairs to find Stiles at the kitchen table with his phone in his hand. The younger man looks to him for a moment before turning back to his phone. “Go upstairs Derek,” the A.I.A can feel his chip taking over and he grits his teeth as he fights to maintain control over his body. “Nnnn...no” he bites out causing Stiles to raise a brow in surprise. “Derek, go upstairs, I won't tell you again.” Derek resumes his fight to maintain control over his body. “Sss..Stiles please,” Derek struggles, a bead of sweat rolls down his temple. Stiles watches him for a moment before he sighs. “Belay the order, and say what you came to say.” Derek sighs in relief as he is allowed to stay. 

“I'm sorry for saying what I did. I didn't mean it, but please, don't make me leave..I don't want to be with anyone else but you...I'm terrified of what could happen if I was given to someone else.” the tears are back in his eyes. “I'm so sorry Stiles...I'll do whatever you want just please don't send me away,” Stiles says nothing for a moment before he takes a deep breath. 

“I don't want to send you away Derek but...it's just hard because here i have this man who is legitimately under my control..who would have to do the freaking salsa if I told him to...you don't know what that’s like..it’s scary Derek,” he rakes a hand through his hair. “When you kissed me, I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy it, sure I was caught off guard but I enjoyed it. But look at it from my eyes, you said you kissed because of everything I have done for you...you did it as a thank you, it made me feel like a slave driver and I don't like that feeling Derek.” 

“I never meant for you to feel that way Stiles you have to believe me.” 

“I  _ do _ believe you Derek, about a lot of things, you not killing your family being one of them..but right now I can't believe that you truly love me, what your feeling is so close to stockholm syndrome is concerning,”

“What do you want me to do then Stiles, just shut off my feelings for you?” Derek asks sarcastically, earning a glare from the other man. “No Derek, if you truly do feel this way for me...for both our sakes prove to me that it's true and not just because of what is going on between us in the sense of me being your controller and investigating your case.”

“I will Stiles..I'll do whatever it takes,” 

For a moment Stiles says nothing...but then he lets out another sigh “I was never going to send you away, I was going to call my dad and have you stay with him for the night so we could clear our minds.” Derek nods in understanding even though it still hurts for Stiles to have suggested sending him away. Then he has an idea. He walks over to the younger man and pulls his chair away from the table slightly.”what are you doing?” Stiles asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Derek says nothing, instead he walks to stand in front of Stiles then proceeds to lower himself to sit on Stiles’ lap. “I love you Stiles Stilinski and I am willing to do whatever you ask for to show you that I love you.”

“Make dinner and I just might give you some pointers,'' Stiles smiles. 

Derek nods and moves to stand up but he is surprised when the other man gently grabs his chin and pulls him in for a quick kiss. This causes Derek to send him a shocked and questioning look. “That was to say sorry for yelling at you,”

“Apology accepted Sir,” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support on this work, admittedly this work wont have as many chapters as I usually go for in a fic but I promise its still gonna be packed full of emotion and angst (wouldn't be a fic of mine if it didn't have angst) but it will also have the Sterek smut that so many of us crave and need in our lives. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below as your input is always appreciated along with your kudos!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	5. Can You Handle the Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek work toward their case to freeing Derek and manage to make it to court!!! 
> 
> But what will happen when all the dust that was swept under the rug is revealed.

As the days passed Derek and Stiles fell into a rhythm of sorts. Derek would make breakfast before they would drive to the school, during which time Stiles would go over the files of Derek’s case. 

Right now Derek sat next to him at his desk in the classroom. The students were currently taking a test meaning the room was silent aside from the sounds of pencils scratching against paper. A book that Stiles had loaned him lay in his lap. One by one the students would step up and hand in their finished tests, once they were all handed in Stiles smiled at them. “Alright class. These will be graded at the end of the day,” the class nods. Finally the bell rings meaning lunch period has started. As the final student exited the classroom Stiles pulled out the stack of folders for everything they had accumulated for their case to get Derek freed. “Ok so what I think we can argue is that from what you have told me is that Kate manipulated you and drugged you, at the time of your arrest they found scopolamine in your system, it's a drug that opens a person to suggestion, effectively takes away the person’s free will.” Hearing this makes Derek feel like absolute crap. Thinking back on it he tries to remember how Kate could have slipped him a drug at any time. “Do you have anyone that can vouch for the fact that you weren't into drugs let alone able to get a hold of scopolamine?” 

Derek immediately knew who they could speak to. “Dr. Alan Deaton, he's the vet here in Beacon HIlls, he's known me since I was a kid, he used to babysit me and my sister when we were little.” 

“Wait..you know Deaton?” 

Derek nodded. “How do you know him?” he asked with a raised brow. 

“My friend Scott...he used to work there as his assistant before he graduated and opened up his own practice in Los Angeles.” Derek nodded at this. “So we have a witness and the fact that he is well respected in this town and known by almost everyone helps your case immensely.” Derek smiles. 

For the rest of lunch they continue to work on the case. At the end of the day they have their minds made up. Once they leave the school they pile into the jeep and make their way to Deaton’s clinic. 

Upon arrival Derek can feel a mixture of the sense of excitement in the fact that they are actually working to get him freed, but he also feels a sense of nervousness that despite Deatons reputation it won't be enough. Stiles enters the clinic first and smiles at the man behind the desk “Dr. Deaton, nice to see you again.” Derek watches as Deaton nods to him before frowning as he lays his eyes on Derek. Immediately he bows his head and stares at the floor. “It's nice to see you too Stiles,” he then turns his focus to Derek. “And you as well Derek,” this causes the implanted man to raise his gaze slightly, not looking the vet in the eyes but more around the chest area. “And you as well Sir,” he bows his head again as he finishes his greeting. 

“What can I do for you Stiles?” 

“We were coming to ask for your help, you see initially I thought that Derek was indeed guilty of his crimes, but after some time with him..” he pauses which makes Deaton smile. 

“You don't think he did it do you?” 

“Do  _ you?”  _ Stiles responds. 

“Mr Stilinski, I was his babysitter, I knew Derek before he could have the training wheels taken off his bike,” he gives a fond smile to the man with a still bowed head. “There is not a single cell of me that believes that he would ever harm his family, he would have died for them first.” Derek can feel tears pool in his eyes at the vet’s words. “Well that's good, because we are actually working on getting his charges dropped and him proved to be innocent,” Deaton quirks a brow at this. “Best part about having my own law degree and having all the training to be a lawyer while also having my father as the sheriff is that I work as his legal advisor so I can see the casefiles.” Deaton takes this in stride and nods. 

“In his file it reads that they found scopolamine in his system.” Deaton’s eyes become saucers at this information. “We need you to be our witness that without a doubt Derek would not take any drugs.” 

“As I recall Derek had a scholarship for basketball to the University of Southern California. It wouldn't make sense for him to take drugs if he planned on going there, it would be throwing his chances away. Plus if I recall scopolamine originates from Colombia, to my knowledge Derek never traveled outside the state of California, so how would he be able to acquire it.” Stiles smiles at the argument. “I would agree with you Doctor, thank you for your time.” Deaton nods. “Mr. Stilinski if you take this to court you have my word I will be there to defend Derek,” 

“Thank you,” 

“It was good seeing you,  _ both _ of you,” Derek let's a single tear roll down his cheek.” together him and Stiles leave the clinic and get back into the jeep. “Well now that we got that settled the rest will just require us getting a judge to sign off on us having a repeal.”

“How do you plan on pinning this on Kate?” Derek asks looking down into his lap 

“Well I did some digging on Kate and her family, her father runs a large arms trading company that has franchises all over the world, including Colombia. A few months before your family was killed she bought a plane ticket to Colombia, if that isn't suspicious I don't know what is,”

“How would she have been able to smuggle it back into the states?”

“Scopolamine is also used for motion sickness and nausea, she could have easily faked a prescription for it and brought it in.” Derek studies Stiles for a moment before nodding. “You really thought your whole argument out didn't you?” 

“Of course I did, I don't do anything half assed, especially if it's for people I care about,” he smiles to Derek who blushes 

“So what do we do now?” 

“Now? We let the games begin.” 

A week later Stiles returns from the courthouse with a folder and a smile. “The judge approved our appeal, he also allowed for me to represent you due to me being your controller and having custody of you,” Derek nods and before he can control himself he launches himself at Stiles crashing their lips together. Surprisingly Stiles doesn’t pull back, Derek smiles to himself as the other man deepens the kiss. Just as he begins to get comfortable with Stiles’ lips on his, the other man pulls away. A moment of fear passes through Derek's mind. However just before he can form an apology Stiles smiles at him. “Your welcome big guy,” he whispers. That night Derek falls asleep with a smile on his face as he thinks about the acceptance of Stiles’ kiss. 

\---

Derek fixes his tie on his suit, Stiles had bought it for him the day before so he would look presentable in court. It was a week after the judge had approved their appeal and now they were heading to court. Stiles had already had everything for their case put together and apparently Kate and her lawyers didn't need too much time to build their own defense. 

“You ready Derek?” Stiles calls as he moves to stand in the doorway of Derek’s bedroom. 

“Yeah..I'm..,” he pauses, “Do you think we can win this?” Derek questions as a wave of uncertainty and anxiety washes over him. Stiles smiles at him fondly. 

“I know for a fact we can win this. He takes Derek's wrist gently and leads him to the door. As they are just about to cross over the threshold Stiles looks to him. “You ready to go win your freedom back?” Derek smiles back to him and nods. Together they exit the house and climb into the jeep. 

\---

The courthouse was full of reporters all yelling at Derek to answer their questions, luckily Stiles managed to keep him calm by keeping his arm wrapped around Derek’s bicep, to anyone else it would as if he was being led by his controller but to Derek he knew that Stiles was doing it to act as if his lifeline. Taking their seats in the courtroom Derek looked around, his eyes landed on Kate who was smiling wickedly towards him. “Just ignore her,” Stiles says under his breath, Derek turns his head. As the doors to the courtroom close the bailiff calls out to the room. “All rise for the honorable Judge Thomas. The courtroom rises as the judge takes his seat. Once they sit down the man looks over the paperwork before looking between the Stiles and Kate’s lawyer. “Counselors please approach the bench.” Derek watched as both Stiles and Kate’s lawyer, a burly looking man stood to their feet and moved to stand before the judge. Derek wished he had better hearing as all he heard from the trio was hushed incomprehensible whispers. After a moment both Stiles and the other lawyer walked away from the judge. Looking to Stiles as he sat down Derek leaned in to him. “Whats going on?” 

“He just wanted to make sure we know that the decision of this case is final.” Derek nodded and looked forward. 

\---

“Mr Deaton,” Stiles began as he paced before the vet who he called for a witness. “Can you please state for the court your history with Mr. Hale,” 

“I was a good friend of his mother Talia Hale, when Derek and his sister were children Talia would occasionally ask me to babysit them, I was present when he learned how to ride a bike, I have known him all of his life.”

“So you watched him grow up?” Deaton gives the affirmative. “And in this time of knowing him were you ever concerned with him abusing drugs?” 

“Objection!” calls out Kate’s lawyer, “Relevance? What does that have to do with this case?” Judge Thomas looks to Stiles who smiles, Derek can't help but mirror it. “It has everything to do with this case,” he looks to Kate’s lawyer, “if you would be so kind to allow me to explain?” he asks sarcastically. He then looks back to Judge Thomas who nods. “Overruled, continue Mr. Stilinski. “Thank you your honor,” Stiles moves back to stand in front of Deaton. “Dr. Deaton, could you please answer my previous question, were you ever worried that Derek may be abusing drugs or anything relating to drugs?” 

“No, like I said, I knew him since he was in diapers, he never touched a cigarette! He never gave the signs of abusing drugs and the constant room checks that his parents did as soon as he entered highschool would have staved off any abuse.” Stiles nods.

“Dr. Deaton, are you familiar with the drug scopolamine?” Stiles asks, Derek sends a quick glance to Kate and for a moment he can see panic flash across her face. 

“Yes, it's a drug used for fighting off nausea and motion sickness, however I use it at my clinic on my patients for a surgery where I will be treating their mouth such as removing a dog’s vocal cords for example as it decreases the production of saliva,” Stiles nods. “Thank you for your cooperation Dr. Deaton, no further questions about your honor.” Stiles returns to his seat. 

“Any questions for the witness Mr. Caine?” Judge Thomas asks Kate’s lawyer. 

“No your Honor,” the man responds.

“Very well, thank you for your service Dr. Deaton, you are dismissed.” Deaton stands and makes his way back to his seat. 

“Very well, court adjourned until tomorrow morning at twelve o’clock sharp,” Judge Thomas says, banging his gavel. Everyone stands to their feet and begins deliberating. Stiles sends a look over to Kate who is glaring at him. He smiles back.

\---

“Your honor I would like to call the District Attorney. Whittemore to the stand,” Stiles quirks a brow as he internally questions how this could help their case. 

“Mr. Whittemore, you are familiar with Derek Hale’s history in the law correct?”

“That is correct,” 

Caine gives Whittemore a list of paper, “Does this look familiar Mr. Whittemore?”

“Yes, it is Mr. Hales criminal record.” Again Stiles quirks a brow. “Could you read some of the entries of that list for the court please Mr. Whittemore.”

“Should I include the accounts of murder?” Whittemore asks

“Everything before that please, we are all aware he was found guilty for the murder of his family,”

“Two accounts of threatening with a deadly weapon, an account of sexual assault, wreckless driving, battery, and theft.” 

“OBJECTION!” Stiles all but yells,” the courtroom false quiet as everyone stares at Stiles. Even Derek feels a trickle of fear as he observes the glare that his controller is directing to Whittemore and Caine.

“The ‘evidence’,” Stiles says sarcastically “is false, that is not my A.I.A’s criminal record,”

“Do you have anyway to prove it?” Caine asks with a huff of challenging laughter.

“I do indeed, when Derek was given to me my father,  _ the sheriff _ gave me his entire criminal record,” Caine’s expression falters for a moment, as does Kate’s. “And the day prior to the beginning of this trial, I had him rerun it for me just to be sure.” 

Judge Thomas raises an eyebrow. “Your Honor I have his actual criminal record if you want to look at actual evidence.” 

Thomas nods and the bailiff retrieves the paper Stiles offers him. The bailiff takes it to Judge Thomas who reads over it before scowling at it and then to Caine. “What is the meaning of this?” he growls. Caine begins sputtering. But Stiles cuts in. 

“Your honor if I may I belive I can solve this rather quickly,” 

Thomas looks to him and seems to mull it over. “Proceed Mr. Stilinski, you are dismissed Mr. Whittemore, return to your seat, you as well Mr. Caine.” Both men shuffle to their seats, sending a glare to Stiles as he stands to his feet with a smile on his face. 

Stiles takes his place in front of the jury but glances between Thomas and the men and women on the bench. “Yesterday Dr. Alan Deaton explained to the court what scopolamine is, however he only gave the medical description of it. In truth it used as he described it. However scopolamine originates from Colombia, there they call it ‘Devil's Breath’ it can be used to make those injected with it extremely suggestible, effectively taking away their freewill, in fact there are cases reported of men and women committing robberies and sexual acts only to be found with the drug in their system. Stiles all but waltzes over to his and Derek’s table to collect a stack of papers, “I present Derek’s toxicology report upon his arrest, highlighted is the finding of scopolamine. The drug that takes away free will was in his system, but how did it get there?” he asks rhetorically.

“As we all know Miss Argent comes from a family of arms dealers, they have branches and offices all over the world, Dallas, Los Angeles, here in beacon Hills, Bei Jing, and  _ Colombia _ ,” the jurors’ expressions turn to that of shock as they begin to piece together Stiles’ puzzle. Again he returns to the table to retrieve yet another stack of papers and passes it out to the jurors and Judge Thomas. “This your honor is a credit card report of Miss Argent’s on it shows a purchase of a ticket from LAX airport to El Dorado International airport..in Colombia,” more shocked expressions. “Now this is where things get interesting,” he smiles. “Upon her arrival back in the states at the screening of her luggage Miss Argent was found in possession of a prescription of scopolamine.” He produces a report from the tsa agents. “On this TSA report it reads that Miss Argent excused it to help her with her motion sickness and nausea, which is oddly the word for word description of use for the drug, but also,” yet another stack of papers. ‘If you look at this paper, her medical records you will find no report of motion sickness or nausea in the past. Now the big piece to this puzzle is that all these events happened three months before the Hale fire which claimed the lives of everyone in Derek Hales’ family that were in the house. Oddly enough he wasn't in the house,” he turns to Kate, “because he was found face down in the woods, and again I remind you, with scopolamine in his system,” his face darkens.. “Samples were taken from his clothes that revealed to be his sperm along with skin cells of Miss Argent,” he turns back to the jury. “Miss Argent used to be a school teacher, records show that she taught in one of Derek’s classes to be exact,” he pauses. “Now are we really to believe that Derek would have killed his family and went off to have intercourse with Miss Argent? Or was he drugged and raped to unconsciousness allowing Kate Argent to set the fire to his home, killing his family? I leave that to you to decide.” 

Stiles steps away from the jurors, the heels of his shoes clicking against the floor, the sound filling the room. He takes his seat next to Derek and looks to Judge Thomas who wears a shocked expression. 

“I will...I will excuse the jury deliberate.” The jurors stand to their feet and slowly enter their deliberation chamber.

Waiting is like pins and needles for Derek as he sits there ignoring the looks of sympathy the rest of the room gives him. “I'm sorry,” Stiles whispers. 

“What for?” 

“I put your dirty laundry out there for them to see,”

“I'm not proud of what she did to me Stiles, but you're not to blame for that, she is...you just helped people see that, I'm not mad you did it, I just wish you would have told me so I could have prepared.” Stiles nods 

“I'm sorry,” he says again

“I forgive you,” Derek says. 

\---

The jury comes back and Judge Thomas looks at them, “have you reached a decision.” . 

“We have your Honor,” the jury spokeswoman says. 

“Proceed,” Thomas says.

“On the accounts of murder in the first degree, we find the defendant Derek Hale, not guilty.” the crowd erupts into applause and cheers, Derek suddenly feels like he is going to puke as his stomach fills with warmth. “We move to have the implementation of the A.I.A chip removed immediately and he be allowed back into society as a freeman.” Judge Thomas nods with a smile. 

“However we also move to have the charges transferred over to Kate Argent.” 

“I agree.” Judge Thomas responds and nods to the bailiff. The officer moves to cuff Kate who is silently glaring at Stiles and Derek as she is led away. 

“Well Mr. Hale, from the bottom of my soul, on behalf of our society and country, you have my deepest apologies and condolences. I may not have been the judge at your first trial but I humbly ask for your forgiveness.” Derek nods. 

“Case dismissed.” Judge Thomas says 

The bang of the gavel rings throughout the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....yeah, I changed the proceedings and working of court around a bit but I wanted to make it flow better so sue me 😜
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next one, we only have a few chapters left!!! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below as I greatly appreciate them and love them!!! along with all your support!!
> 
> the next update will probably be Wednesday or maybe even tomorrow, I honestly don't know 
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	6. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds out some bad news about his chip and it makes him angry
> 
> Stiles tries to help deal with this anger but it doesn't go according to plan...at all 
> 
> Derek reveals some hidden desires about to Stiles to Stiles who reveals his own 
> 
> They live happily ever after

It was four days after the trial that had changed his life for the better, since then him and Stiles had been preparing for him to get his chip removed and to be quite honest Derek was counting down the seconds to the procedure that would remove the chip in his skill effectively making him a slave, though he didn't mind that Stiles’ was his controller he knew deep down he needed to get the stupid electronic implant out of him. Stiles had helped him reclaim his inheritance, both were surprised when it came out to be over a million dollars. But this also brought on a problem that he had been trying to avoid thinking about. Now that he was no longer considered to be an A.I.A. he wouldn't have to live with Stiles anymore and it hurt deep down. He would have to be away from the man he had come to love and cherish. Thinking about it though he never recalls Stiles ever saying the same back to him. 

He doesn't know how but Stiles had convinced him to buy an apartment loft. However Derek decided a good investment would be for him to buy the building outright. Stiles didn't argue with this choice. “So I figure that we can pack up your clothes in boxes and then put them in my jeep and take them to your loft, my dad is working on getting your sisters car back from the storage facility it was kept in for reasons that no one knows,” Derek nods. “Then after your appointment you are probably not going to want to do much of anything else and you'll need to heal up so I'll just take you to your place,” again Derek nods but Stiles takes note of his silence. “Whats up Derek?”

“it's... it's not important,” Derek mutters as he rises to his feet and walks past the other man, however as he comes within reach an arm grabs onto his shoulder gently. “Don't evade please, I want to help..what's going on?”

“Damn it, Stiles just drop it,” Derek growls as he tears his arm out of the other man’s grip. He storms upstairs and slams his bedroom door shut. 

Stiles remains in place for a moment before letting out a sigh, part of him says that he should check on Derek but the other half of him is saying to give him space. Deciding on the latter he makes his way to his  _ own _ room, letting the door softly click shut behind him he lays down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. 

‘ _ You love him, _ ’ a voice in his mind says and he nods despite knowing it's not an actual conversation. ‘ _ But you're afraid’ _ again he nods and shifts to lay on his side. 

‘ _ So is he’ _ Stiles falls asleep and dreams of his mom whispering reassurances to him. 

\---

Stiles wakes up bright and early, opening Derek’s door he finds the man standing in front of his mirror fixing his hair. “They are taking your chip out, not taking you out to dinner,” his attempt at humor goes without a response. Sadness and anger fill his mind but he manages to push them down. With a sigh he begins taking clothes out of Derek’s closet and putting them in boxes, hangers and all. 

Once all the clothes and boxes have been loaded into his jeep Stiles climbs into the driver seat while Derek sits in the passenger’s he begins driving in silence. 

Halfway to the surgery center Derek speaks up. “I'm sorry,”    
  


“What for Derek? Yelling at me yesterday when I tried to comfort you or this morning when I tried to cheer you up?” 

“Both,” the older man answers as he hangs his head in shame. “I didn't mean to snap at you, I just...I'm nervous and scared,” Stiles nods but keeps his eyes on the road. 

“I know you are scared Derek but you can't push people away just because you are scared otherwise no one can help you stop being scared,” Derek nods., the rest of the drive is silent.

\---

Walking into the surgery center has Derek reliving memories about when the chip was first implanted. Just before the memory can become a full image the doctor calls for them. Derek and Stiles rise to their feet and follow the nurse into the hallway. Once they are escorted into a room Derek takes a seat on the thin paper covered bed. In silence they wait for the doctor.

After a few moments Dr. Geyer enters and smiles to Stiles before turning a solemn look to Derek. “So you are here to get it removed huh?” the doctor asks.

“Yes, sir” Derek answers. 

“Alright let's just get an x-ray of it and we will take that right out so you can live your own life,” Dr. Geyer leads him out of the room and Stiles is left alone. In his solitude he thinks of how different it will be for Derek to no longer be living with him. How he won't have the man to help him with his lesson plans for work, how he won't have anyone to watch the star wars movies that he enjoys so much with. He feels a tear slide down his cheek and quickly wipes it away. A few moments later a nurse enters the room looking concerned. “Mr Stilinski?”

“Yes?” he responds with a raised brow. 

“We need you in the x-ray room..it's Derek. Stiles is on his feet in seconds and following the nurse down the hall. 

They enter the x-ray room to find Derek yelling at Dr. Geyer. 

“What do you mean you won’t take it out?” Derek shouts at the other man who looks uneasy. 

“I mean that we  _ can't _ take it out!,” 

“Hold up,” Stiles says as he moves to stand between the two men. “what have I missed?”

“They won't take my chip out,” Derek growls glaring at the doctor. Stiles turns to Geyer and raises a brow. 

“We  _ can't  _ take it out, the chip for one thing wasn't secured to his spinal column, because of this any interference could cause it to slip away completely into another part of his body entirely and become lodged.” Geyer explains.

“So your saying you didn't do your job right?” Derek shouts again earning him a glare from Stiles, 

“Derek, close your mouth and calm down,” he orders, this gains him a look of hurt from the other man but he forces himself to brush it off. Turning back to the doctor he levels a cold expression. “So you didn't do your job right?”

“It's not that..” Geyer begins, “this isn’t an exact science, this process didn't start till five years ago, there hasn't been enough time to perfect the procedure,” 

“And they wonder why I never agreed with this thing in the first place,” Stiles scoffs as he rolls his eyes. He rakes a hand over his face and sighs. “So your saying that touching this thing can cause it to get lost in his body,” 

“That..or it could very well kill him,” Stiles feels his blood run cold, glancing to Derek he sees that he looks just as shocked. “So what can we do? He's not supposed to be an A.I.A but he technically will be if the chip is still there and transmitting.”

Geyer nods. “We can remotely deactivate it and your controller chip without having to operate on him.” Stiles looks to Derek who nods. 

“Fine do that, but this begs the question, does the chip have any chance at becoming loose even without touching it?”

“Fortunately, no, the x-ray showed that it is buried just deep enough that it won't cause a problem should it be left alone, it only becomes a problem if it is jostled.” Stiles nods again, with a sigh he holds out his forearm. “Alright, do what you need to do,” 

\---

Derek and Stiles watch as Geyer leaves the room for a few moments before returning with a small wand-like device. He looks to Derek “if you could turn to your side please,” Derek does as instructed. Geyer holds the wand over the area where the chip would be located and presses a button. After a few seconds a light on the wand turns green. 

“What did that do?” Stiles questions. 

“This retrieves the transmission waves from a chip and transmits back to them to shut off. Once it stops reading active transmission waves from a chip the light turns green meaning that it's finished.” Stiles nods and watches as Geyer holds the wand over his forearm. The same process takes place. Stiles turns to Derek, “guess we should test it out,” Derek nods. 

“Derek, do a jumping jack,” Derek remains still but he scoffs and rolls his eyes before freezing as he realizes that the command didn't take hold. “It worked,” he says with a smile. Stiles returns the expression. “If that will be all gentleman, I have other patients to tend to,” both Derek and Stiles nod and leave. 

\---

Pulling up to the loft Derek feels the sense of dread return to him. “Come on, let's go,” Stiles smiles as he climbs out of the jeep and gets the boxes from the back. Together him and Derek enter the building and take the elevator to the top floor. As Derek steps through he is bombarded by numerous voices, “CONGRATULATIONS” they cheer, looking around he recognizes Sheriff Stilinski, but he is the only one he knows. A redhead stands between two men who both hold a hand on her possessively, though one of the men looks more relaxed than the other. There is also another man with dark curly hair next to a girl with long straight black hair. Stiles sees the confusion on his face and speaks up. “Derek, I know you don't really know many people but I wanted to surprise and congratulate you about having your own place so I invited my friends over, I hope that’s alright.” Derek says nothing for a moment but then he smiles and nods. “Thank you,” he says. 

  
  


Noah takes to the news about his chip smoothly, saying that as long as no one can take advantage of him again he's happy for Derek. Lydia Martin who apparently is the redhead in a relationship with Danny Mahealani, and Jackon Whittemore, ‘however that works’ Derek thinks to himself, bought him a blender to use, while Scott McCall who Sitles says more like a brother to him than a friend gives him a cellphone. Derek finds himself enjoying their company until there is a knock on the door. 

Derek opens it and feels a wave of fear wash over him. 

Chris Argent stares back at him wide eyed and takes a step back. “I didn't...” the man says. 

“What do you want?” Derek growls, 

“I came because my daughter left her jacket, I swear Derek I didn't know it was you she was surprising.” Derek studies Chris’ face for a moment, using a trick he learned in prison to tell if someone is lying to you by their facial mannerisms. When Chris doesn’t even twitch Derek sighs and steps aside. He watches as the brother of the woman who ruined his life walks past him and hands the jacket in his hands to Scott’s girlfriend. Derek, shocked, turns to Stiles who ducks his head. Chris moves to leave but he stops for a moment, turning to Derek he gives him a sad look. “I'm sorry for what she did to you..had I known I could have...I  _ would _ have stopped her...I'm...I'm sorry,” Derek says nothing in response and the male Argent leaves. Derek turns back to Stiles and jerks his head. Stiles follows him upstairs. 

“You knew she was an Argent and didn't tell me?” he hisses

“She is not her aunt Derek, she hasn't done anything to you, she hasn’t even met you before today, you have no right to be angry with her,” 

“She's related to the woman who drugged me and killed my family,”

“Did she inject you with the scopolamine? Did she light the fucking match?” Stiles counters. “No, she didn't so you need to let go of whatever anger you have against her because it is misplaced and unfair to her.”

“You don't get to order me around Stiles, not anymore,” Derek growls. “You don't get to tell me to ‘ _ shut my mouth and calm down’ _ ,” Stiles cringes as the memory of him telling that to Derek at the doctor’s office plays out in his head. 

“I'm sorry for doing that Derek, but you  _ needed _ to calm down, you get angry so easily and I didn't want you to do anything you would regret,”   
  


“You don't know what I will and will not regret Stiles,” Derek says with a scowl. He lets out a sigh. “Go home Stiles, just.. Take everyone and go..thank you for taking care of me while you were in control of me but now you’re not..so I don't..” he turns away from Stiles. “I don't want you around me anymore,” he almost flinches at the gasp that escapes Stiles’ lips. 

“You bastard,” Stiles whispers after a moment. “So what, you kissing me and telling me you loved me, what was that? Just words to you?” 

Derek remains quiet. Stiles feels his anger bubble even more. Derek, for his part rushes past Stiles and down the stairs into the kitchen area and grabs a glass of water, he need something to make his mouth not fucking dry. Stiles is right on his heels yelling the whole way. Everyone turns to them in shock. 

Finally Stiles takes a breath from his shouting and stops. He levels a glare at Derek who is avoiding his gaze. “Your a fucking ungrateful prick Derek...I helped you with your case because I cared for you and I wanted actual justice for what happened to you and your family and this is how you repay me? By blowing up on me?” he shakes his head. “I never should have helped your sorry ass,” he mutters as he leaves the loft. Everyone else stands shell shocked as Derek remains motionless in the kitchen, trying his best to hide the tears that are threatening to fall. Silently the others leave and Derek is alone again.. Both physically and emotionally. Slamming his hand down on the counter top he lets out a shout before collapsing to his knees and crying.

\---

Stiles throws himself into his work, ignoring anything and everything other than his teaching. Whenever his dad or one of his friends try to talk to him he just ignores their calls or doesn’t answer the door when they come knocking. This goes on for a few days which turns into a two and a half weeks. 

One day however as he is working on his lesson plans for the next day there is a knock on the door. He ignores it. The knock repeats and again Stiles ignores it hoping that the person will just go away. At the third knock he growls and moves to the door. “WHAT?!” he yells as he opens the door. 

He is surprised to see Derek standing there. For a moment his expression shows his shock but he quickly schools it. “Can I help you?” he asks in a neutral tone. 

“I wanted..I came...I need to apologize,” Derek says after a few seconds of silence. 

Stiles slams the door on his face. He doesn’t move away from the door however as he processes that Derek, the man who  _ had _ said he loved Stiles only to tell him the he didn't want Stiles around anymore, is now on his front porch, having come to  _ apologize _ . 

“Stiles please, I just want to talk.” 

“There is nothing to talk about Derek, I did what you asked, I stayed away from you, you should practice what you preach.” 

“I  _ can't _ stay away from you Stiles,” 

“Why the hell not?”

“Because I love you,” 

Stiles scoffs. “Go to hell Derek, I'm not buying your lies.

“I'm not lying, Stiles..can you please just open the door?”

“I don't know can I?” Stiles growls with a smirk.

“Damn it Stiles, please open the door,” Derek calls back.

Against his better judgement Stiles opens the door, he glares at Derek. 

“May I come in?”

“No,” Stiles says simply. Nodding Derek lets out a sigh.

“Look Stiles..I'm..I'm sorry for what I said at the party..I just..I was..” 

“A bi-polar asshole?” Stiles interjects. Derek says nothing for a moment before nodding. 

“Yes, I was a total and complete asshole to you and your friends and dad, and I can't say i'm sorry enough, but I was just..I was angry that Chris was there, I was angry that Allison was there, I know they had nothing to do with Kate but...it still hurts,” Stiles finds himself nodding in understand. “I was angry that I still have my chip in my head..I wanted it gone Stiles..I won't feel completely free while it remains in my head and I hate it,” again Stiles nods. 

“When I said I didn't want you around me...I didn't mean it, I want you around me all the time, I meant every syllable when I told you I love you,” he looks at Stiles with tears in his eyes. “I want to be with you Stiles,” for a moment Stiles says nothing but then he steps aside and motions for Derek to enter. The older man hesitates but then moves past him. They both sit in the living room. 

“I can understand your anger about the chip Derek, because I was hoping that you would have it removed too, it sucks that it couldn't come out but it's just something you are going to have to live with..and if you will let me...I will gladly help you do that,” Derek gives him a shocked expression. “But you can't be angry with me or Allison or Chris because they did nothing wrong and I didn't think that you would have animosity towards  _ them _ ,” Derek gives a nod. 

“When you said that you didn't want me near you, it broke my heart because you have no idea how much I just want to kiss you and cuddle with you Derek,” he pauses. 

“I'm sorry for calling you ungrateful..it was uncalled for,” Derek shakes his head. 

“You don't have to apologize to Stiles..I deserved that..I just hope that you still have those feelings for me,” hesitating Stiles nods.

“I do Derek, I never stopped having them.” Suddenly Derek lunges at him an he feels the older man’s lips on his. Relaxing into the kiss his and Derek’s tongues fight for dominance, it's a short fight with the older yielding to the younger. Smiling Stiles places his hand on Derek’s chest and pushes him backward. They fall back with Stiles straddling Derek who lays on his back on the couch. Pulling away from the kiss Stiles smiles down. “You wanna be in charge or me?”

“I want you to tell me what to do….I think I will always want you to tell me what to do,” Stiles stares at him for a moment before nodding. Sliding off the other man he stands to his feet, taking Derek’s hands in his he leads him upstairs to his bedroom. 

“Strip,” he orders. Derek nods and begins taking off his clothes. Stiles watches with a smile. Once Derek is fully naked Stiles begins taking off his own clothes. “Lay on the bed,” Derek follows the instruction and watches as Stiles reaches into a drawer to produce lube He then moves to straddle Derek with a smile. Holding his fingers to Derek’s lips he watches as the older man takes them inside his mouth and sucks on them, slathering them with saliva. Smiling Stiles withdraws them before slowing sliding his index finger past the ring of muscle that encircles Derek’s hole. He relishes in the moan that escapes Derek’s lips. Slowly the finger is inserted fully, followed by another.

Once Stiles has Derek opened to his liking he pops the cap of lube and pours a generous amount into his hand before rubbing it over his cock. “Beg me,” he says as he does so. 

“Please Stiles...fuck me, I have wanted you to fuck me ever since coming here, It was hard to mask my feelings for you, but I don't want to hide them anymore,” he lifts his head to look directly into Stiles’ eyes. “I want you to take that big cock of yours and put it in me,” Stiles smiles and nods. Without another word he slides into Derek, smiling at the wanton moan that escapes Derek’s lips. “You like that baby?”

“Yes Sir,” Derek finds himself saying but he doesn’t care, he just wants Stiles to fuck him. After a moment to accustom himself to Stiles’ girth he nods. “You can move,” without a word Stiles begins to fuck him with a purpose, the sound of his hips meeting Derek’s thighs is so obscene that it makes Derek blush. “F..fuc..fuck me Stiles,” he moans as he arches his back. Stiles smiles down at him. “Take your cock in your hand and slowly stroke yourself,” Derek does just that.

“That's right Derek, you may not have a chip in you but your still my pretty slave aren't you?” 

“Yes Sir,” Derek finds himself saying, he knows that he should hate being called a slave but when it comes to Stiles..he knows deep down he is a slave to Stiles’ love.

Soon they both find themselves close to the edge. “Alright Derek when I come, I want you to come with me, can you do that?” 

“Yes sir, I will I promise,” 

“Good, cause here I come.”

Together they shoot their release, Stiles coating his inner walls and him covering himself. They pant through the aftershocks of their orgasms before smiling at each other. Derek tries to support himself on his elbows but Stiles forces him back down. 

“Save your strength big boy, you’re gonna need it for when you give me the same treatment,” Derek smiles and slowly nods. 

\---

“FUCK DEREK...RIGHT THERE,” Stiles shouts as Derek hammers into him. At first the older man was hesitant when Stiles ordered him to not hold back, but seeing the man he loved in such a blissful state made it worth it. He continued to fuck into the man who had once controlled him and even now held some sway over him, causing Stiles to gasp and pant and practically cheer with joy. 

Soon he couldn't hold it off anymore, his thrusts became more erratic, with a shout he filled Stiles with his seed. This caused Stiles to moan as he too was pushed over the edge and came. His release coated his chest, but without direction or a word Derek found the strength to lean forward and lick Stiles’ chest clean. Once this was accomplished he rolled over to lay beside the other man who pulled him into his embrace. Surprisingly Derek didn't mind being the little spoon. “Well shower later, and then we have to tell my father we are together,” 

“Is that what we are?” Derek asked with a smirk.

“If you want to be,” Stiles responded with some uncertainty in his voice. 

“I want nothing else, besides you,” Derek said as he planted a kiss on Stiles’ hand. “I love you,”

“I love you,” Stiles said as he kissed at the back of Derek’s neck. 

Together they fell asleep, the other’s heart beat lulling them into a deep slumber. 

_ fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!
> 
> I know that it kinda ends with an open ending but I never really planned for this to have too many chapters to begin with. I dont foresee a sequel for this work which is kind of unlike me but hey, somethings are better off left as they are right?!
> 
> if you enjoyed, let me know what you thought in the comments below as your support is greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this addition to the. "Healing Broken Hearts" verse. if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below. 
> 
> this work will be updated along side with 'The Family' that way neither one falls behind. 
> 
> Also be sure to check out my tumblr and come say hi, you will find updates about my works and other madness :)
> 
> https://grimreaperlover11.tumblr.com/


End file.
